Virus in Alegeasia
by revan2662
Summary: Everyone knows of Mercer and Heller. The two living virus that ravaged the city, destroying everything. One did it for revenge, another for a much darker reason. What no one knew about is that there was another virus out there. He had no interest in revenge, no interest in destruction, he just wanted to live. So, why is he in Alegeasia, where dragons and magic are a daily norm?


The dark forest was silent, a foreboding feeling filling the air. Animals stood in a circle around an empty clearing, tense and ready to run. The peaceful doe stood next to the fierce wolf, fearless of the predator that stood only a hair's breadth away. They were waiting for something.

Suddenly, a spark bursted outward from the ground off center of the surrounded clearing. Deep violet, it reached a foot into the air silently before disappearing just as such. Then, another appeared, this once much larger and reaching much higher. Like a bursted dam, the clearing suddenly became bathed in the violet sparks that stretched outward into the darkening sky, skittering across the ground but never passing an invisible line.

They condensed, the invisible circle that no spark passed slowly condensing in on itself. A minuscule point formed of the energy, a small ball of bright violet light cackling loudly in one tiny spot. The animals slowly backed away, each taking a fearful step back from the bright spot of energy. Then, it exploded.

The energy shot upward, forming a tower of violet light reaching high into the darkening sky. The clouds above split in a swirling pattern from the tower of energy. The clearing was lit up in a violet light. Then, the tower condensed once more.

It formed a single, flat circle. Sparking energy flickered across it's flowing surface. The ground beneath it was charred, the grass and dirt almost turned to glass. The circle pulsed, a bulge expanding outward from the center of the violet circle.

Again and again, the circle pulsed; the bulge expanding just a little more each time. Suddenly, many chunks of gore spewed forth from the now ripped bulge. The circle collapsed quicker than one could blink. Gore covered the encircled animals, causing some of the more naturally skittish to finally take off running.

They didn't get far. With a mind seemingly of it's own, the gore seemed to expand and cover the animals covered in even a single dot of it with thin black and red tentacles. Without a sound, the animals were consumed before they could take another step, leaving behind a much larger messy chunk of gore.

Once more displaying seemingly sentient ability, the many chunks of enlarged, parasitic gore slid across the ground; stopping together, inside the near-glassed circle. They ran together, the black on red tentacles spreading out and latching onto each other, holding it all together as they slowly formed a humanoid shape.

As the humanoid shape began to finish, the black on red tentacles changed. They rapidly became almost thin, and cloth-like. Shining, squared off dress shoes formed at it's feet. Charcoal black dress pants formed next, going up to a seemingly plain black leather belt with a silver buckle. A silky red collared shirt began to stretch up the body, crimson in the light and black in the shadowed. In an almost cape-like fashion, an ink black trench coat rolled out from atop his back; billowing slightly in an non-existent breeze.

Peach like skin filled in where the cloth didn't, almost pale in the darkening light. Almond hair seemed to burst up from it's scalp, filling out to a short length cut. Thin, pale lips marked his face in a tight line. Eyelids cracked open, revealing the dark green colored irises hidden behind them. This was once a mass of gore and blood, a mass of seemingly sentient tentacles, and now this is a man.

'Fuck... my head...' were the first thoughts of the newly formed man who still stood in the center of the near-glass circle.

His pale hands reached up, cradling the supposedly aching brain case. He swayed slightly in his spot, but didn't move much beyond that. Only the sound of his slightly heavy breathing and the swishing of the leaves overhead gave life to the now dark clearing.

An explosive sigh burst forth from his thin lips, and his hands trailed down his face; pulling the pale skin with it slightly. His green eyes looked about the clearing, not once responding to the splatters of blood that still lated everywhere from the devoured animals. His eyes raised upward toward the sky, taking in the dark clouds and smelling the air around him.

"Fuck..." he mumbled out, his voice deep and rumbling, but also strangely monotone.

It was about to rain soon, and he really didn't want to get caught in it in the middle of a darkening forest he never seen before. His eyes widened suddenly, and his right hand shot into his pocket. Another sigh came from him, this one of relief rather than annoyance. From his pocket came a leather wallet, scuffed and heavily worn. With a flick of his pale wrist, the wallet flicked open; a snapping sound from the leather suddenly stopping with so much excess momentum.

Inside layed a series of cards, each a separate ID with a scowling picture of him glaring up at himself. They each held a separate name; Joseph Klein, Micheal Fuirner, Chris Elliots just to name a few. His eyes rapidly flicked to each one, before settling on one by the name of 'Tony Walker'. Acting quickly, conscious of the building storm clouds overhead, he slid the others into a secret compartment on the side of the wallet; the sleeve letting out a few faint clacks as it opened and closed. With one last look at the ID that will now be his name, Tony nodded and shoved his worn wallet back into his dress pants.

In a seemingly random decision, Tony turned on his heel and began walking into the dark foliage of the forest.

Time-skip

Tony's scowl deepened as he absently watched the raindrops fall from the night sky, his eyes tracing the tear-like droplets roll down from a overhead leaf and splatter on the ground. His trench coat was rapped tightly around his thin frame, his knees pulled into the bottom of it. He hated the rain. It was cold, wet, and brought things to mind he always believes to have long repressed.

His green eyes widened suddenly, before his head quickly ducked. Eyes that were once bright and life filled, suddenly dulled and darkened. An almost dead like look came over him as he sat beneath the small shelter of the tree. He wasn't dead though, no, he was far from it.

In his mind, images and sounds that weren't his began to play. A low angled, almost black and white view of him stalking a deer, the sound of it's rapid heart beat almost music in his ears. It quickly shifted, this time an even lower angle with strange, cone-like vision. His rapid breathing loud and obnoxious in his sensitive ears. Another shift, this one taller than the others, but still black and white. Movement seemed to stand out the most, and his eyes flickered rapidly to each slight move and sound around him. He felt panicked, scared, like he was being hunted but he didn't know where. Then, a loud crack echoed through the air and he took off, his rapid heart beat and heavy breathing seeming taking over everything. As he ran, conscious of something evil and scary catching up to him, his head swiveled; catching a glimpse of something not of the forest.

Wood and stone buildings layed a far distance from the sudden ending of the tree line. Smoke billowed out from chimneys that stood tall, but slightly crooked. The strangest thing, though, was the tall pine tree trunks that surround the border of the village. Their tops were sharped to a point and he could faintly see a crudely made wooden gate on the other side.

Then, his head moved away. The vision faded. The sounds disappeared. The last thing he saw was a faint deer path, leading just alongside the border of the forest.

His head snapped up again, his green eyes becoming bright and hard once more. A small smirk grew across his face, and his pupils dilated rapidly as he breathed in deeply. He had the scent; the unmistakable smell of burning wood, baking bread, and the sweet smell of humans.

After all, every virus needs to find an ecosystem. To bad he didn't like spreading.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey, Revan2662 here. Just wanted to answer a few questions that a few of the recent reviews have. As well as give some quick info about the story that won't be revealed in it later on.**

**1) I'm debating on wether or not to give Tony the ability to have magic later on. The idea is interesting, but I'm afraid that may make him far to strong.**

**2) In truth, I do not have much knowledge in the way of the "Protoype" series, and rather it all comes from the gameplay videos I've seen and the other fanfiction of this I've read.**

**3) I plan on updating this every 2-7 days, so keep an eye out. The reason for the bit of a gap is just to make sure I have enough time with all the personal things going on in my life, such as school and otherwise.**

**4) Don't expect to many "Author's Notes" throughout this story. I just wanted to put a few things into the light.**

**Welp, that's all I can think of right now. I hope you all like my first attempt at a fanfiction.**


End file.
